Soul Talking
by Numbah22
Summary: Spike comes back for Faye. Will their love blossom or will someone steal Faye away? FxS
1. Swimming Bird Returns

**Soul Talking**

**A Spike Faye Story**

**Summary: Spike comes back for Faye. Will their love blossom, or will someone steal Faye away?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cowboy Bebop I would be rich…but I'm poor so I obviously don't own it.**

**(Spike's POV)**

"Hello?" I called into one of the many corridors of The Bebop.

I strutted toward my room and there was a sight that shocked me, Faye in all her glory, sobbing into my yellow shirt. My first thought was to run to her side and comfort her. But that wasn't Spike Spiegel so I planted a smirk on my face, and said, "Yo."

(Faye's POV)

I can't believe I was doing it again. I was so sure I had gotten the word Spike out of my system. Oh well. Time to start crying about the love I never had. It was always about his angel, darling Julia. What a lunkhead. I shook my head, laughing. I thought about the time when we first met.

**Begin Flashback!!**

"_We're Romanies, traveling the stars for eons, looking for love." A handcuffed Faye stated._

"_C'mon Jet, this girl's annoying." Spike started walking to his room._

"_You know what they call you? A Gorgio. That's a bumpkin. Someone who doesn't know what's up." Faye retorted, angrily._

"_Gorgio huh? I like that." Spike turned around and walked back to the 'living room'._

**End Flashback**

At that one little word I turned my head. And yes, I was afraid. Yes I was happy he was alive. But most of all, I was angry. I instantly wiped my tears, walked up to him, and slapped him. He was shocked. I walked out of his room, and then felt him grab my wrist. "Faye…..I'm sorry, I am really. I love you." I stopped and turned to meet the man I had been crying about. I kissed him and dragged him to my bedroom.

There we would spend the night talking.

AN: What do you think? It's my first fiction story so, flames if they are needed. Read and review please. Oh yeah and this is my first chapter. Someone tell me if I need to continue and sorry it was so short.

Faye: So you made Spike love me huh?

Me: Yea and I know you love him too.

Faye: Spike!

Spike: Enters room with a grin, yes baby?

Faye: runs to him and kisses him, I missed you!

Spike: I missed you too, Julia.

Faye: slaps him really hard

Me: hahahahahahaha, sorry spike-o, just couldn't resist

Spike: If there is ever a bounty on your head I will take care of it PERSONALLY!!! Runs out of room to say sorry to Faye

Me: Well, yea that was weird. So I guess….SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY….


	2. The Suprising Talk And Aftermath

**Soul Talking**

**Disclaimer: No cowboy bebop for me!!**

**Chapter 2: The surprising talk**

**Third person POV**

She led him into her room, bracing herself for what she needed to tell him. "So….what made you come back?" Faye asked, wanting to know. "I thought of you, Jet, the kid, and of course my home. Julia was my love, but she never loved me. You came to my mind the most, so why not come home?"

She smiled, but hated herself for leading him on. Her smile was hypnotizing him into a deep trance. "By the way, where is old Jet?" Spike asked. A lump formed in Faye's throat, and she started crying, freely. Jet her almost father. Spike cradled her in his arms and whispered "Shhh. I'm here."

"He left, left me all by myself on the Bebop. Ed was found dead…abused and beaten. After you left and heard you and Ed were dead… he couldn't take it. So here you find me and only me." She laughed a bitter sad laugh.

"But that's not the worst part. I got raped, being here by myself. Someone from the Red Dragons told me that you were alive, but was being tortured." A smile found her lips, and she sighed. "To think, I worried myself about you. Spike," She clung to him, "Protect me, he's coming back, I know it."

She sobbed, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Spike Spiegel. But I'm involved with someone else."

**Spike POV**

Involved? With who damn it? I admit my love to her and she just tells me she's involved? "Who?" I asked, coldly. She took a deep breath and let it out "Andy." My eyes widen in shock and I looked at her in disbelief. "Andy? That wanna be cowboy? How did he get with someone like you? I mean do you even love him?" I asked all at once. "Spike it was four months ago, yes I do love him, and he got with me because he cared!" She said angrily.

"But Faye I love you. I need you… I came back for you." I looked into her eyes and squeezed her hands. She trembled under my stare and looked away.

"Then you shouldn't have gone to die…you should have stayed her with me and Jet. I waited for you, but you didn't come back, for a whole year I have waited! Spike I need you too, but wait for me to finish with Andy. Please." She looked into my eyes and pleaded.

"Yeah okay, but Faye will you spend the night with me? Just you and me tonight."

**Faye POV**

I chuckled and then looked into his two colored eyes. 'Beautiful.' "Sorry cowboy, I've got a date tonight with Andy, and I might break up with him tonight. When I come home, we can."

I pushed him out of my room to get dressed. Andy and I were going to a special dinner tonight, and I wanted to look good for our last date. I planned out my speech in my head. 'Andy, I love you, but I'm leaving. Things are going from bad to worse on the bebop and I just need to be alone. I'm sorry you can't come, I need to just leave this place.'

"Spike," I called. "What?" He answered. "Set our coordinates for Callisto. We're running away from Mars." "Will do, Captain Faye." I giggled and hugged him. "Don't start the Bebop until I get back. Got it, lunkhead?" "Yea, Faye." "OK bye then. See ya later."

I walked out to the Redtail and flew until I reached my destination. (AN: OK guys, don't make fun of my name! I used my imagination.) Chez La Danna.

I saw Andy waiting at a table for 2. It was romantic, but I needed to do this for Spike and for me.

Andy wasn't a bad boyfriend. He was just controlling. I hated it because he wouldn't let me wear my yellow outfit. I was now stuck my new regular outfit. Some tight jeans and a forest green tank top. The green was for my comrade and my lover. I wasn't allowed to even drink at a bar without him knowing!

I put on my best smile and sat down. "Hi Andy. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. "Nothing but the ceiling, baby." He leaned in to kiss me but I backed out. "Andy," I started, "I love you but I need to leave. It's not you it's just that everything has gone from bad to worse since all my friends died. I'm heading out somewhere where I can wake up from this nightmare. I'm going alone, which means we're over. I'm sorry and I love you." I stood up and left right then and there.

**Spike POV**

I heard the door open and saw a very happy looking Faye walk in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away, she walked into her room and locked the door. I heard something drop to the floor and then she walked out, wearing her yellow outfit. It had gotten a little tight, but she looked good in it. I remembered to start the bebop and put it on auto pilot.

"So, how did it go?" I had asked. She fell down onto the couch and chuckled. "Really good. Left him right after I told him." I walked over to her and lay on top of her. Kissing her softly on her collarbone and beautiful lips. We fell asleep in each others' arms and stayed there the entire night.

I awoke to a wonderful sight. Faye, her arms wrapped around me, head on my chest. I kissed her head and pulled her closer. "Don't leave me Faye…don't." She woke up and sighed. "Don't tell me you took advantage of me?" "I didn't sweet Faye. I would rather have you awake when we have sex." She laughed a lovely sound that was music to my ears.

I pulled her up with me and started swaying to imaginary music. "Spike? Are you drunk?" She asked? "Drunk with love my dear."

OK that ends Chapter 2 of Soul Talking! I want some reviews people!! This one is a bit longer so you have more to read. I put more romance in here and don't worry, Things are not what you have read. I'll put an Ed chapter and Jet chapter in my story. I just need ideas!! R and R please!

Me: How'd you like it Faye?

Faye: Perfect. But why did you pair me up with Andy?

Spike: Yea!

Me: To get Spike jealous of course!

Faye: Nice plan, girl

Spike: Yea right

Me: Yea Spike I know I'm right!

Jet: enters. You killed me off? The owner of the Bebop and you kill me off??

Me: Jet, you'll probably come back if I get enough reviews.

Jet: OK You better get some reviews!

Ed: Ed Ed wants to come back too!

Me: Ed you'll be coming back to!

Ed: YAY!!

Ein: Bark Bark!

Ed, Ein, Jet, Spike, Faye, and Me: Give me- her- some reviews or we'll hunt you down!! We're bounty hunters you know! (Cocks guns at reviewers) Just kidding with the guns!! But we will hunt you down!

Thanks!!

See You Space Cowboy……


End file.
